la leyenda de los avatar
by metalovelor
Summary: mundo alterno. Tras la derrota del maestro tierra, Riku. Su alma se divide en tres nuevos Avatar. Tras la derrota varios espectros toman el mundo de los vivos y lo transforman en un caos. ¿podrán devolver la paz al mundo de los vivos?


**Esta historia de Avatar es alterna a la ya conocida, aun que prodría haber cameos. La historia en si no me pertenece, aun que sirve como base para la misma y como una forma de entrenimiento. que la disfruten.**

* * *

El Avatar Riku, de la nación de la tierra y capas de controlar los cuatro elementos, viajaba sobre el lomo de su ave fénix.

-déjame aquí-dijo en tono suave-sabes que si no vuelvo tienes que partir sin mi.

El ave asintió con la cabeza y prendió vuelo hasta al cielo. Riku lo observo hasta perderlo de vista. Luego siguió su camino hasta llegar a un pueblo destruido y desamparado.

Todos los hay presentes se arrodillaban ante la presencia de tan gran y conocido guerrero. Luego dos hombres de aspecto siniestro lo guiaron hasta el centro del pueblo.

-Avatar Riku-dijo un anciano-Como debes de saber, un demonio ha asechado pueblo tras pueblo. Esperamos que nos puedas ayudar.

Los pasos del viejo, que necesitaba de un bastón para sostenerse no fue una carga para el paso de Riku, que aun que viejo, era por mucho, más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-pasa-dijo el viejo, invitándolo al templo del pueblo-este ser es casi una deidad, si tu no puedes…

-toda alma tiene control-Riku pauso para dar un sorbo a su té-cuando llegue el momento hablaremos, mientras, déjenme-con su mano derecha hizo un ademán para que lo dejen solo-sin importar lo que escuchen o ocurra… no entren-dijo al último en salir.

Una gota fría recorrió la cara del joven. Sin ruido y sin preguntar cerro la puerta y alerto a sus camaradas. Estos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del templo y evitaban dejar un punto ciego. Todos sabían que solo podrían detener a la bestia y nada más. Todo eso lo hacian para dar tiempo al avatar.

Todos en el pueblo escuchaban de las hazañas de los Avatares, que incluso transcendían los límites mortales, hasta llegar a las deidades. Otros decían que ellos podían platicar con sus ancestros, aun que hayan pasado miles de años tras su muerte. Y finalmente estaban que decian algo incoherente o un poco exagerado, pero sin intención de difamar los ancestros.

Todas esas palabras se perdían en el manto de la noche, fría, apacible, silenciosa y que invitaba a los guardias a entrar en los sueños de Morfeo. Sabiendo que esto sería un error fatal deambulaban a pasos ligeros para contarse con un amigo.

Llegada la media noche una sombra inmensa sobrevolaba entre las nubes. Casi al instante todos los guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque. Los maestros tierra formaron grandes bolas de piedra y las lanzaban por los aires. Aun que ninguna de ellas lograba detener o hacer retroceder a la sombra, el orgullo´y lealtad de los soldados les impedía retoceder.

La sombra lanzo un grito ensordecedor, que con la potencia del mismo desvío los ataques. Al final se poso sobre el templo principal y lo miro fijamente-no pasa nada, solo es mi amigo-dijo Riku, calmando a los soldados.

El fénix extendió sus alas y lanzo otro grito, esta vez más débil que el anterior. Posterior a ello varios árboles empezaron a caer y una cortina de humo apareció.

Los soldaos esperaron unos segundos a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Riku y, tras no recibirla, siguieron la operación anterior.

La sombra avanzó matando y destrozando todo a su paso. No importaba lo que fuera, con tal que se moviera, era excusa sufriente para él-avatar, por favor ayúdenos-dijo un joven, aterrado por los gritos de angustia-señor.

-¡no entres!-exclamo Riku-dije que no entraran por ningún motivo-desde afuera se podía escuchar como se terminaba otra tasa de té-ustedes-da un sorbo-solo esperen, yo se lo que hago.

-KYYYAAA-grito el ave. Por cada grito la sombra avanzaba más y más hasta el templo. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose y destruyendo las paredes, pisos, techo y todos los adornos que estuvieran fuera.

-te eh esperado, viejo amigo-Riku sintió la presencia de un viejo conocido-déjalo pasar.

-Maestro, por mi no se preocupe-el joven utilizo su tierra control e hizo dos brazos de piedra. Pasados unos segundos callo con el cuerpo desgarrado.

-veo que no eres a quien esperaba-las puertas se abren y dejan el paso libre al espectro- aun con todo el daño. Yo, el Avatar Riku, siento pena y dolor en ti. Permíteme curarte, te lo ruego.

El espectro fue tomando poco a poco posesión del cuerpo de Riku. La habitación, iluminada por una vela, paso a ser oscura tras apagarse y casi al instante despertó en un valle, y a sus espaladas, un lago.

-quiero pasar ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-pregunto Riku a la sombra frente a él, su aspecto era delgado y era cubierto por una capucha de pies hasta la cabeza-dinero, joyas, monedas de plata o cobre, solo pide.

-historias-dijo la sombra-a diferecia de muchos yo solo pido hisotorias triztes y miserables, ¿tienes una?

El espectro analizo al mortal detenidamente y noto unas lágrimas. Estas imperceptibles para un mortal, eran una tentativa para la sombra.

-no importa el tiempo que dure-dijo-quiero saber por que tu alma llora-la sombra introdujo su mano en el mortal-ya veo, lloras por que viste morir a muchas personas y no los ayudaste, para salvar muchas otras vidas. Nos vamos.

La tierra estaba dividida por dos zonas, el día y la noche. La mitad en la que Riku estaba era la de la noche – las leyendas son ciertas-dijo Riku-En el lado nocturno puedes ver como se agita el agua, con el lamento de los nobles.

-así como el día aviva las esperanzas de los vivos, la noche recapacita los pensamientos de desdicha y dolor. Avatar Riku, no pienses que las aguas se turban en señal de venganza.

-lose. Las aguas se turban por los distintos pensamientos… de venganza a la amistad, de la hermandad a la enemistad. Siempre un ciclo con cambios hasta el infinito.

La canoa paso poco tiempo en el agua y llego hasta la orilla de una isla. la mano de la sombra se extendío para indicar que ya podía bajar.

Riku apenas dio unos pasos cuando la sombra emanó un aura oscura – ¿de verdad crees que te puedes ir así como así? – Dijo – aquí, en esta isla hay un total de 72 esencias. Una de ellas soy yo.

La sombra se despojo de su tunica y dejo ver a un hombre de edad adulta. Sus ropas eran puntiagudas, como los de los soldados de la nación del fuego, pero de color verde. Calvo, pero se le notaban un poco de cabello. Este tomo posición normal de combate.

-soy Botan, mi nombre significa esclavitud. Represento la esencia de la equivalencia de las clases entre los mortales.

Botan salto tan alto que quedo frente a Riku. Este espero a que su enemigo se acercara lo sufriente, y con un rápido movimiento dos rocas atravesaron el cuerpo de Botan.

Aun que en el mundo de los espíritus no puede morir sería lo suficiente como para detérgelo.

Ya sin interrupción, Riku uso la tierra control para acelerar el paso y acercarse hasta el centro de la isla. Más tarde dos sombras aparecieron.

Estas se presentaron como Hiroto, la esencia del respeto, desenvaino dos dagas. El otro se presento como Ren, esencia del loto, extendió su jabalina.

-no dejaremos que te acerques más a nuestro maestro – exclamaron ambos – nos obligas a detenerte a como de lugar.

Riku solo movió sus manos, en el aire, en forma de círculos, causando una tormenta de arena en medio de las dos esencias. Luego de eso extendió su mano derecha, enviando una ráfaga de fuego.

La tormenta se convirtió en una dura roca semitransparente, cristal. Una vez más emprendió su viaje y poco a poco llego hasta el centro de lugar, donde emanaba la presencia de un espíritu muy fuerte.

Lamentablemente tres sombras más aparecieron. Estas afirmaban que mientras pudieran moverse protegerían a su amo. Se presentaron como Souta, esencia de la valentía. Shota, esencia del respeto. Y finalmente estaba Sho, la esencia del vuelo. Los tres estaban vestidos por quimonos blancos, con dibujos simulando el movimiento del viento y las nubes.

El avatar una vez más intento hacer una tormenta de arena, pero la tierra apenas y se movió-debo estar cerca de un lugar santo-dijo en vos baja y para si mismo.

Las tres esencias corrieron al mismo tiempo para atacar al casi indefenso avatar. Este, en un rápido e instintivo movimiento hizo un agujero en el suelo y las tres esencias cayeron, posteriormente fueron bañados en lava, aun que no tanta como quería Riku.

Los tres, que no podían "morir" comenzaron a subir a la superficie. Sin otro remedio el avatar solidifico la lava, dejando atrapado a sus enemigos.

En poco tiempo llego a una zona donde no era ni de noche, ni de día. Aun que a los ojos de los mortales era como estar en la oscuridad, para el avatar, ese lugar era como la línea que separa el Yin del yang.

El avatar vio a una sombra aun mayor de las que había visto atrás. Era como la sombra que vio en el mundo de los vivos, si es que no es era el mismo. Parecía estar meditando. Riku no se movió de su lugar, pues la sombra estaba en estado defensivo.

Cuando la sombra se levanto se vio a un hombre de apariencia frívola y decidida-no te preocupes-dijo-aquí puedes usar tus poderes al máximo.

Rápidamente se quito toda su vestimenta oscura. Su cuerpo medía más de dos metros. Sus ropas eran de un linaje muy alto, de apariencia japonesa. Sus brazos no demostraban una fuerza descomunal, aun que la apariencia nunca era motivo para juzgar la fuerza de un adversario.

-realmente me sorprende que un mortal sea capas de vencer a cinco esencias. Pero yo no soy una esencia-el espíritu extendió sus manos al cielo. Varias piedras se levantaban por un ligero temblor que este creo.

Luego las agitó frete a el, haciendo que varias rocas fueran contra el avatar Riku. Este extendió sus manos para defenderse, haciendo un muro de aire. Ninguna roca fue capas de atravesar tal muro.

-y yo no soy un simple mortal-dijo Riku, esbozando una sonrisa.


End file.
